


Merryl Evans et le Berceau de Magia

by MaggieZel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:09:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27724628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggieZel/pseuds/MaggieZel
Summary: Saperlipopette ? ou avait-elle atterris encore ? Elle vivait une petite vie tranquille puis elle était morte, du moins c'est ce qu'elle pensait jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille dans la peau de la soeur de Lily et Pétunia Evans. Les forces occultes n'auraient-elles pas pu l'envoyer faire du troc de navets dans animal crowsing à la place ? ou même se dorer la pilule sur une plage ?
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Le mois de décembre avait toujours été un de ses préférés. Strasbourg se revêtait de ses lumières et de ses décorations de noël. La ville méritait son titre de Capital de Noël.

Romane sortait de son cours d'Anglais en râlant contre l'administration de la fac qui avait eu la brillante idée de coller ces cours jusque vingt heures le mardi soir. Il faisait très sombre dans les rues et seul inconvénient du marché de noël, plus aucun tram ne passait dans les rues.

Ne voulant pas se mêler à la foule, tremblant dans son manteau d'hiver, la jeune Alsacienne de dix-neuf ans se faufila au travers des ruelles du centre-ville. Il ne s'agissait pas vraiment du chemin le plus cours mais en ce temps, cela restait le plus rapide pour rejoindre la gare centrale. La ruelle ou elle se trouvait n'était que peu éclairée si ce n'était par quelques petites lumières dans les vitrines désertées des boutiques. Il n'y avait personne et c'est ce qui fit qu'elle entendit si bien les coups de feu dont le son se répercuta sur les dalles humides et la pierre caractéristique du style Architectural du centre-ville.

Se figeant sur place, elle resserra les pans de son manteau contre elle, réajustant sa prise sur la lanière de son sac à main. De là où elle se trouvait elle apercevait la silhouette d'un homme qui lui semblait armé et deux autres, allongées au sol, immobiles. Tétanisée, elle ne parvint pas à bouger quand la silhouette se tourna vers elle et elle sentit plus qu'elle ne vit la balle se loger dans son corps.

Tombant à genoux, elle s'essuya la bouche et se mit à paniquer en reconnaissant l'odeur du sang. Elle entendit la deuxième balle sortir de l'arme et la dernière chose qu'elle vit en tombant mollement face contre terre, ce fut le porte-clés qui était accroché à son sac à main qui gisait à présent dans une flaque d'eau. Le petit gadget représentait un blason à l'effigie de la maison Serpentard, l'une des maisons de Poudlard.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla ce fut en hurlant, réflexe qu'elle n'avait pas eu dans la ruelle. Elle hurla à pleins poumons jusqu'as ce qu'elle se rende compte qu'elle n'était plus dans cette fameuse ruelle. Elle ne voyait presque rien mais cela n'avait rien à voir avec une question de luminosité. Elle voyait aussi flou que si elle avait cherché à regarder au travers d'un cul de bouteille sale. Elle fronça les sourcils en observant sa main. Elle resta bien une dizaine de minute à observer la minuscule menotte qui était censée être sa main. Comment avait-elle rétréci ? Faisait-elle un cauchemar ou avait-elle vraiment trop laissé trainer son rendez-vous avec l'ophtalmologue au point que son cerveau en soit si perturbé par ce qu'elle voyait ?

Ah ! Elle était surement dans une chambre d'hôpital et sous médicaments c'était bien la seule solution plausible qu'il lui restait ! Elle tenta de se redresser mais là encore elle avait l'impression que son corps ne voulait pas répondre comme elle le désirait, que c'était désagréable se dit-elle alors qu'elle peinait déjà à se tortiller dans ce qui devait être son lit.

Elle se figea en entendant des pleurs de bébés venant de la pièce voisine. Elle opta alors pour le cauchemar, mais ou-était-elle enfin ?

Il lui fallut de longs mois pour que sa vue devienne à peu près aussi bonne qu'avant, elle eut alors le temps de se rendre compte que si elle avait souhaité que tout ce cirque ne soit qu'un vil cauchemar, il n'en était rien. Elle n'avait jamais cru à la réincarnation, elle n'avait jamais été très croyante tout court en fait ! Elle avait une crainte sans pareille de la mort mais cela ne suffisait pas à son sens à expliquer comme elle s'était retrouvée dans le corps d'un bébé après s'être prise deux balles, une dans l'estomac et une dans la tête. Mais elle du bien se rendre à l'évidence car tous ces longs mois elle avait dû subir l'humiliation de porter des couches, des bodys et de vivre dans un corps qui ne restait éveillé que quelques heures ou il ne se passait pas grand-chose d'intéressant. Pendant longtemps ses journées se résumèrent à être lavée, portée, nourrie, elle avait d'ailleurs fermement refusé de se nourrir au sein de la femme qui devait être sa nouvelle mère et être changée puis dormir.

Elle comprenait tout ce qui se passait autour d'elle sans pouvoir faire autre chose que d'observer et de hurler comme une damnée quand elle se sentait inconfortable. Elle qui aimait énormément son autonomie elle était fichue. Sa seule occupation digne de ce nom fut d'approfondir sa maitrise de la langue de Shakespeare car apparemment ses parents étaient des citoyens Britanniques.

Elle passait alors ses journées à décoder ce qui se disait autour d'elle. Sa mère, enfin la nouvelle ! Était une très belle femme à la longue chevelure blonde comme le blé. Elle avait également deux grandes pupilles d'une couleur s'approchant de l'émeraude qui lui plaisaient énormément. Lorsqu'elle venait à s'ennuyer et que sa mère était dans le coin, elle se surprenait à observer les reflets du soleil qui dansaient dans ses prunelles. Rose, tel était le nom de la belle blonde était mère au foyer et c'était normal vu le travail qu'était le fait de s'occuper de trois bébés d'âges aussi rapprochés.

Elle était celle du milieu. Il y avait Pétunia, un bébé joufflu aux boucles blondes, elle-même et puis Lily, une toute petite chose qui semblait bien partie pour devenir aussi rousse qu'elle. Les trois sœurs avaient hérités des yeux flamboyants de leur mère mais c'était bel et bien de leur père que Lily et elle avaient récoltées le gène de la rousseur.

William Evans était un bel homme a la chevelure aussi rousse que celle de ses deux cadettes et aux yeux bleu si clairs qu'il paraissait toujours dans la lune ou surprit. Leur mère disait que cela lui donnait un air rêveur mais Merryl, elle, pensait que cela lui donnait surtout un air de très grand petit garçon. Il s'agissait d'un homme souriant et charmant, apprécié de tous. Merryl se demandait bien qui serait assez bête pour ne pas immédiatement tomber sous le charme de son père tant il était doux et drôle mais elle n'était pas vraiment objectivement neutre. Et puis crotte ! Elle n'avait pas besoin de l'être puisqu'elle été piégée dans le corps d'un bébé !

Au contraire de ses sœurs, en grandissant, Merryl ne devint pas une enfant câline ou tout simplement joyeuse. Elle en savait beaucoup trop pour être une enfant normale. Elle n'était pas particulièrement tactile ou même bavarde préférant dès qu'elle le pu se réfugier dans des livres pour enfants, seuls livres qu'elle pouvait se procurer sans attirer l'attention de trop de monde. Elle était une enfant disciplinée, attentive et sérieuse. Elle aimait rigoler et jouer avec ses sœurs mais pas comme une enfant de son âge, elle semblait trop mature et c'était le cas ! Elle se souvenait de chaque minute de son ancienne vie, tout ce qu'elle avait appris en dix-neuf ans, les livres qu'elle avait lus était imprimés dans sa mémoire. Elle se souvenait parfaitement de chaque détail de la saga Harry Potter par exemple et cela lui serait bien utile quand on savait qu'elle était revenue à la vie en tant que la tante maternelle du fameux Harry Potter ! Elle y avait longtemps réfléchi et elle ne pouvait pas laisser tomber en pensant tout simplement à une grosse série de coïncidences !

Très tôt, à l'école on lui fit passer des tests de QI, sa maitresse se demandant si elle n'était pas surdouée et elle laissa faire les adultes comme ils le souhaitaient, peut-être qu'elle s'ennuierait moins à l'école comme cela ? Ses parents refusèrent néanmoins de la faire sauter de classe à son grand ennui alors elle profita de tout ce temps libre pour écrire dans des carnets tout ce qu'elle savait sur l'histoire de Harry Potter, retraçant la chronologie en priant fermement pour que cela ne serve pas à rien si jamais il advenait qu'elle n'était qu'une Moldue, que ce serait décevant, de savoir tout ce qui allait se passer sans pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit !

Elle s'était également mise en tête de faire de Pétunia une meilleure personne. C'était très difficile ! La gamine, n'était justement qu'une gamine et elle était tout aussi têtue que ses sœurs en plus de sa jalousie maladive. Pétunai était une mauvaise perdante, une fouineuse et une menteuse ! Bon elle avait des qualités...surement mais comme elle ne paraissait jamais sous son meilleur jour auprès de sa sœur, c'était un peu difficile de juger. Lily, elle, était facile à vivre. Il suffisait en général de la mettre devant une feuille et des crayons de couleurs, des jouets ou devant un dessin animé. Des fois, quand Merryl était d'humeur à jouer les petites filles de son âge, elle emmenait la petite dernière au parc qui faisait face à leur maison. Elles ne restaient pas forcément ensemble mais Lily était contente de pouvoir se servir de sa grande-sœur pour aller dehors. Des fois elles étaient même rejointes par Pétunia qui quand elle ne les prenait pas de haut était presque de charmante compagnie.

C'est dans ce parc de jeu que Merryl fit ses premiers accidents magiques à sa plus grande joie. Elle assista également à ceux de Lily, dont celui qui fit se rapprocher la dernière des Evans avec un petit garçon débraillé du nom de Severus Snape.

Il était de notoriété publique dans le quartier ou elles vivaient, merci les ragots et Pétunia qui écoutait aux portes, que Tobias Snape, le père de Severus, était un alcoolique avéré et un mari père violent. Néanmoins même si Merryl était déjà au courant, que pouvait-elle faire du haut de ses huit ans à peine ? Les adultes étaient au courant eux aussi mais personne ne faisait rien pour le petit Severus. Merryl avait vite appris que ce qui se passait au sein de l'impasse du tisseur, restait Impasse du Tisseur.

Elle se dit qu'elle avait eu énormément de chances de renaitre sur Green Street plutôt que de l'autre côté du parc, là où se trouvait l'impasse et l'usine. L'impasse était entièrement constituée de famille d'ouvrier, toutes très pauvres. Les cas comme Severus étaient monnaies courantes là-bas.

Merryl s'était aventurée une seule fois vers les habitations grise et délabrées, en compagnie de Lily qui voulait savoir où habitait Severus et pour savoir s'il allait bien. Elles avaient trouvé la maison mais avaient fuis à toutes jambes quand elles furent accueillies par Tobias Snape en personne.

L'homme était immense, rougeaud, couvert de cicatrices et sale. Il tirait une tête de dix pieds de longs et paraissait très menaçant même pour Merryl qui avait la mentalité d'une adulte. Pour tout dire, à part ses connaissances, elle avait l'impression de régresser mentalement parlant, chaque année elle se laissait de plus en plus aller à redevenir la petite fille surdouée qu'elle paraissait être.

C'est l'été de ses dix ans que tout bascula dans sa routine bien huilée et que ses plans pour le futur tombèrent presque tous à l'eau.

Les trois sœurs étaient en train de faire leurs devoirs de vacances tandis que leur mère, tricotait au coin du feu, fredonnant un air de musique, le sourire aux lèvres. Elles attendaient que leur père rentre de son travail d'expert-comptable.

\- Merry ? Tu veux bien m'aider avec le français, je ne comprends rien …, se plaignit Lily

\- Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas ?

Merry, elle, n'avait pas de devoirs de vacances étant donné qu'elle avait déjà tout finit mais il lui restait une liste de lectures obligatoire et elle en profitait pour aider ses sœurs dans leurs propres devoirs. C'était un avantage certain de pouvoir faire ses devoirs en quelques minutes grâce à ses connaissances de son ancienne vie, elle était déjà passée sur les bancs de l'école et n'avait pas besoin de beaucoup se casser la tête pour être la meilleure de sa classe. Elle se pencha sur les exercices de sa sœur, il s'agissait d'exercices simple de découverte de la langue française. Bien sûr pour elle c'était simple puisqu'elle avait été française dans son ancienne vie mais pour une enfant de neuf ans comme Lily, qui commençait à peine, cela devait être tout autre.

Les petites filles se figèrent en entendant le bruissement caractéristique des pneus sur le gravier qui bordait l'avant de la petite maison de banlieue. Leur père venait de rentrer du travail.

\- Bien les filles, allez ranger vos affaires nous allons passer à table, fit leur mère qui se dirigeait déjà vers la cuisine ou cuisait tranquillement le rôti du diner.

Lily se leva immédiatement sans prendre la peine de ranger ses affaires et ce furent ses sœurs qui attrapèrent les différents cahiers de vacances, livres et stylo qui trainaient avant de les ranger soigneusement dans les étagères les plus basses de la grande bibliothèque de la famille.

Pétunia réajusta sa tenue avant d'aller aider leur mère en cuisine et Merryl éteignis la télévision et la radio qui tournaient encore, prenant garde à ne pas renverser le pot de fleur qui était là depuis peu.

Pendant ce temps Lily était aller ouvrir la porte à leur père et lui avait déjà sauté dans les bras.

Merryl aida sa sœur à finir de mettre la table puis s'installa à sa place habituelle, celle qui était dos à l'entrée, à coté de Pétunia. Lily s'installa en face d'elle, aux côtés de leur mère et leur père en bout de table après avoir embrassé chaleureusement ses ainées et sa femme.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que … !

\- Que se passe-t-il Chérie ? Demanda Monsieur Evans pris au dépourvu et inquiet.

Tout le monde observa Madame Evans qui venait de se figer, tous sauf Lily, ne put s'empêcher de remarquer Merryl, La femme comme la petite fille, fixaient toutes deux le mur qui se trouvait derrière elle. Curieuse Merryl se retournât pour faire face au grand miroir qui décorait le mur et se frotta les yeux pis en clignant de ceux-ci en voyant ce qui s'y trouvait.

Dans le miroir ne se reflétait pas l'image de la famille stupéfaite mais l'image d'un homme très grand et bronzé. Il était entièrement chauve et portait des vêtements colorés qui auraient moins fait désordre sur une plage de Hawaii qu'ici, en Angleterre. Il leurs sourit tranquillement avant de prendre la parole.

\- Bonsoir ! Veuillez me pardonner d'interrompre votre diner monsieur, mesdames ! Suis-je bien chez la famille Evans, au 7 Green Street à Cockeworth ?

\- Euh, oui ! Mais excusez-moi, êtes-vous un genre de farce ou même un esprit pour hanter ainsi le miroir de notre salle à manger ? Demanda Monsieur Evans en redressant ses lunettes sur son nez.

\- Excusez-moi, je me présente : Molière Ouve, Professeur-Chercheur en médicomagie de l'académie Pelhisir ! Il s'agit d'une école de magie ou votre fille Merryl à sa place et ce depuis sa naissance.

\- Médicomagie dites-vous ? Est-ce une blague ?

Mery ne put empêcher ses sourcils de s'élever haut sur son front tandis que ses sœurs et sa mère se mirent à l'observer tout autant surprises qu'elle.

\- Il s'agit là d'une des nombreuses matières proposées à Pelhisir et il ne s'agit pas d'une plaisanterie douteuse Monsieur ! La magie existe bel et bien et votre fille est, tout comme moi, une sorcière. Dit doucement l'homme du miroir avant de reprendre en la fixant cette fois : N'as-tu jamais aperçus des choses étranges ou ne s'est-il jamais rien passé que tu ne puisses expliquer, enfant ?

Merryl, trop surprise, repensa à cette fois ou, jouant dans le parc près de chez eux elle avait fait tomber sa balle dans l'étang et que celle-ci avait volé jusqu'entre ses mains lorsqu'elle l'avait souhaité ou même encore la fois ou un garçon avait passé l'après-midi à trébucher et tomber après lui avoir soulever la jupe.

En tous les cas l'homme, enfin le sorcier se dit-elle, devait avoir deviné ses pensées puisqu'il s'était remis à sourire.

\- Bien ! Cet appel par miroir, n'était que pour vous donner quelques premières informations, sachez juste que cela doit rester secret ! Je reviendrais, cette fois en chair et en os chez vous d'ici une semaine …. Disons, Jeudi ? Pour vous parler plus en avant de la future école de votre fille mais également pour vous rassurer quant à la magie ! Je vous souhaite un bon diné et une bonne soirée !

L'homme disparut alors du miroir et il ne fut plus que … que l'habituel miroir qu'ils avaient toujours connu. Il fut alors d'un commun accord décidé que le sujet ne reviendrait pas ce soir tant tout le monde était surpris, Rose servit tout le monde, les mains tremblantes tandis que Lily se mettait à babiller à propos des jeux auxquels elle avait joué avec son ami Severus dans l'après-midi.

Merryl ne put pas finir toute son assiette ce soir-là ni même regarder le traditionnel film du vendredi soir, elle monta se coucher immédiatement feignant d'être fatiguée. Lorsqu'elle fut enfin seule dans sa chambre elle se jeta sur son journal intime qu'elle avait caché dans un faux compartiment de son bureau. Elle y consigna tout ce qui venait de se passer, traçant sur la frise chronologique qu'elle avait tracée en début de carnet l'évènement, se demandant à quel point celui-ci avait perturbé le court de l'histoire originelle. Rien que sa présence n'était pas prévue ou alors elle était destinée à mourir très prochainement et il n'en était pas question. Elle n'avait pas survécu, n'était pas revenue à la vie pour mourir aussi bêtement alors qu'elle avait une bonne idée des évènements prochains.


	2. Chapitre 2

C'est une après-midi de la fin du mois de juillet que le fameux professeur arriva devant la petite maison de banlieue. Merryl et ses sœurs se trouvaient dans le jardin, assises dans l'herbe à faire de la peinture, Merryl n'était pas très douée en fait et elle passait plus de temps à regarder les fleurs que peignaient ses sœurs qu'à véritablement toucher à la peinture. La sonnette retentis pile à ce moment, faisant sursauter Lily et faire se relever les têtes des deux plus âgées.

\- J'y vaiiiiis ! S'exclama Lily en se relevant ne faisant pas attention au bas de sa robe qui trainait dans la peinture et aux tâches qui l'ornait à présent.

Merryl observa la petite rousse se précipiter par la porte de la cuisine et s'enfoncer dans la maison, échangeant un regard avec Tunie, sceptique à l'idée de laisser leur cadette seule face à un inconnu.

De longues minutes passèrent sans que de nouvelles ne viennent et Pétunia se décida à aller voir ce qui se passait, Merryl la suivant pour ne pas rester seule, quand Lily se mit à crier depuis l'intérieur :

\- Meryyyy c'est pour toiiiii ! Mamaaaan, ya le monsieur du miroir qui est là !

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que les deux petites filles s'élancent vers la maison, se disputant la première place pour passer la porte du jardin, qui n'était pas assez large pour deux. Pétunia passa en première, sa sœur gémissant de douleur alors que l'ainée venait de la pincer aux côtes pour gagner.

Quand Merryl arriva enfin dans le salon, maugréant contre sa sœur, le sorcier du miroir était déjà installé dans un fauteuil tandis que la mère de famille servait du thé et des petits gâteaux. Pétunia était là, sagement assise dans le canapé, droite et fière comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

L'homme était absolument immense selon Merryl, il devait bien faire dans les deux mètres et paraissait étrange dans le fauteuil de la famille, ses longues jambes repliées contre lui pour ne pas gêner le passage.

Merryl s'assit dans le deuxième canapé, à côtés de Lily, leur mère s'étant assise près de Tunia, gardant à l'œil l'homme qui ne l'avait plus lâchée du regard depuis son entrée dans la pièce. Elle ne savait pas comment mais elle était persuadée qu'il pouvait lire dans ses pensées, peut-être était-il un maître en légilimancie et dans ce cas elle devait faire bien attention à ce qu'elle laisserait passer comme information via son esprit pas encore assez protégé.

\- Donc, Vous êtes monsieur Ouve c'est cela ? Fit leur mère, gênée par le silence ambiant et l'absence de son mari qui aurait été une source de réconfort plus que bienvenue.

\- Oui, Madame, souffla le sorcier de sa voix de baryton.

\- Et... enfin je veux bien que tout cela soit étrange mais qui nous dit que nous ne sommes pas victimes d'une hallucination ou d'un mauvais rêve ? Je veux dire...nous sommes fermement croyants et ce genre de choses s'apparente plus au démon qu'au Divin si vous voyez ce que je veux dire, monsieur !

Bien répliqué maman ! S'exclama Merryl dans son esprit alors qu'elle continuait à observer tranquillement l'échange. L'homme avait perdu son sourire une seconde, sûrement surpris par ce que venait de lui dire la petite femme blonde mais avait vite recouvré ses esprits. Il se redressa sous les yeux inquisiteurs de trois des femmes Evans, Lily trop occupée par les petits sablés, et répondit :

\- Je comprends que tout cela soit étrange pour vous mais je suis tout à fait disposé à vous faire une démonstration de mes capacités et quant à votre réticence vis-à-vis de vos croyances, ce que je respecte étant moi-même fondamentalement croyant bien que pas du même culte, je vous dirais simplement que la magie n'a rien de malfaisant mais que c'est la manière dont elle est utilisée qui importe. C'est pour cela notamment que votre fille, comme beaucoup d'autres enfants ont besoin d'apprendre à s'en servir pour le bien et l'équilibre de l'univers. Voyez la magie qui habite votre enfant comme un don venant de la nature elle-même ! Certaines personnes sont douées en sciences, en sport, en art et d'autres en magie ! Croire en la Magia n'exclut en aucune manière une autre croyance.

Leur mère s'était réenfoncée à sa place, en grande réflexion quand Lily sembla se réveiller d'un coup.

\- Vous savez faire de la magie alors ? Prouvez-le ! S'exclama la petite rousse sous les regards surpris des autres membres de sa famille.

\- Lily enfin ! Fit leur mère avant d'être interrompue par le professeur.

\- Votre fille à raison, laissez ! Je vais vous prouver que je ne suis pas un charlatan.

L'homme se redressa autant qu'il le pu sous les yeux concentrés de tous et releva une main en pointant un doigt vers la plante qui se trouvait dans le coin de la pièce. Il fit des gestes étranges de ses mains tout en chuchotant des paroles que Merryl ne pouvait pas entendre. Elle retint un cri de surprise en voyant la plante grandir, grandir, encore et encore. Les branches s'élevant contre le mur puis se propageant sur les murs et le plafond. Bientôt le plafond et un mur entier furent recouverts d'un manteau de feuilles et de branches sous les yeux émerveillés de la famille et le sourire satisfait du sorcier.

Merryl observa sa mère de peur qu'elle ne tombe dans les pommes mais fut surprise de la voir sourire comme une enfant, les yeux pétillants comme jamais. Enfin si ! Exactement comme sur la photo représentant ses parents lors de leur mariage qui était affichée dans la salle à manger. Elle-même, qui croyait fermement à l'existence de la magie en trait bouche-bée, éblouis par tant de beauté car la magie ne pouvait être sue beauté selon la petite fille a l'esprit d'adulte.

\- C'est fabuleux ! Comment ne pas vous croire après cela ? Ma fille seras-t-elle capable de faire ce genre de choses ?

\- Pas avant des années d'apprentissage et seulement si elle se découvre une affinité avec l'élément terre ! Mais les autres éléments sont tout autant capables de prouesses. Sourit le sorcier, avant cela, Merryl apprendras à se servir d'une baguette magique, apprendras les coutumes et traditions sorcières, puis seulement commencera son cheminement vers le titre d'élémentaire.

\- D'élémentaire vous dites ? Fit la mère de famille

\- Un élémentaire ou un sorcier élémentariste selon la préférence est un sorcier capable de maitriser un élément comme vous et moi sommes capable de respirer naturellement. Nous vivons plus longtemps et ne sommes presque jamais malades.

\- Plus longtemps ? Longtemps comment ? S'inquiéta Rose Evans.

\- Et bien...notre bibliothécaire en chef, Jonas Karogov vas sur ses 143 ans et tient encore la forme ! La durée de vie d'un élémentaire peux aller jusque 200 ans mais comme pour tout certains vivent plus longtemps et d'autres moins. Les sorciers eux-mêmes vivent jusque presque 150 ans en moyenne.

Merryl écarquilla les yeux face à cette information, elle savait grâce à ses informations du canon qu'il n'était pas rare pour un sorcier d'atteindre les 100 ans et que certaines créatures vivaient plus longtemps encore mais jamais elle n'aurait pensé avoir l'espérance de vie d'une tortue marine !

\- Et, hm où se situe cette école ? C'est un pensionnat j'imagine ? Fit la mère après avoir passé le choc.

\- Je ne peux pas vous donner la localisation exacte pour protéger notre archipel et c'est en effet un pensionnat mais les apprentis dont les familles vivent hors de l'archipel peuvent rentrer tous les week-end sur deux grâce à un moyen de transport magique tel que les portoloins, les miroirs comme vous avez pu le constater la dernière fois et bien d'autres ! En outre vous pourrez correspondre via miroir avec votre fille puisqu'on lui confiera l'un de ceux-ci amélioré magiquement. Je sais comme il doit être difficile d'envoyer son enfant de 10 ans à peine en pensionnat si loin mais sachez qu'elle sera en sécurité et que cela lui assurera un très bon avenir, elle pourra même travailler dans le monde moldu, le vôtre, après cela puisqu'elle aura des cours de sciences et de langues également.

L'homme sortit ensuite des brochures expliquant tout ce qu'il venait de dire et avec des détails en plus pour la famille et le père particulièrement qui loupait l'entretien à cause du travail. Molière, comme il voulait être nommé, leurs décrivit également le matériel à avoir avant la rentrée qui se déroulerait le 1er septembre : Des vêtements pour les températures chaudes, le nécessaire de toilette et tout ce qui serait nécessaire à l'enfant dans la vie du quotidien mais le matériel plus spécifique serait distribué par l'académie. Il prévint également que de l'argent de poche ne serait pas de trop si jamais la jeune fille venait à vouloir s'acheter des friandises ou du matériel plus spécifique à son usage personnel.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On se trouvait en mi-Aout lorsque Merryl sortis ou plutôt privilégia un repli stratégique pour éviter de subir les crises de panique de sa mère. Madame Evans passait ses journées, depuis plus d'une semaine, à faire et défaire les bagages de sa deuxième fille, stressant à l'idée qu'il y manque quoi que ce soit et cachant très mal sa nervosité à l'idée de voir l'une de ses filles partir si loin de la petite vie tranquille qu'elle s'était construite avec application.

Pétunia s'était barricadé dans sa chambre et Lily était au parc de jeu juste en face de la maison comme presque toutes les après-midis de ces vacances d'été, c'était là que se rendait Merryl. La petite rousse de dix ans se faufila au travers d'un buisson pour ne pas à faire le tour du par cet emprunter une des entrées principales. Une fois arrivée, elle retira des feuilles et brindilles qui s'étaient incrustées dans ses cheveux, elle regarda autour d'elle pour essayer de repérer sa sœur mais ne la trouva nulle part.

Elle s'enfonça plus en avant dans le parc, restant sur les petites allées sablonneuses pour ne pas se perdre même si ce n'était pas possible puisqu'elle connaissait chaque recoin du parc. Elle passa devant l'air de jeu et ne trouvant toujours pas sa sœur, elle poussa son chemin jusqu'au plan d'eau, là, dans l'herbe, juste devant l'eau se tenait Lily, rayonnante dans sa robe couleur pêche, souriante aux côtés d'un petit garçon aux cheveux longs et noirs.

Merryl s'arrêta en bordure des arbres pour les observer. Ils se tenaient assis dans l'herbe, la boite à goûter de sa sœur ouverte entre eux alors qu'ils semblaient discuter calmement. Merryl n'avait encore jamais rencontré Severus puisqu'il s'agissait bel et bien de lui et, curieuse d'observer le futur maître des potions, si craint, elle resta encore un peu en retrait.

Le petit garçon ne souriait pas, la tristesse imprimée sur son visage dont les rondeurs de l'enfance étaient encore bien présentes. Il ne souriait peut-être pas mais la jeune fille observa comment son visage s'illuminait quand il posait son regard sur Lily. Celle-ci babillait comme à son habitude, le sourire aux lèvres et son ami n'avait d'yeux que pour elle, oubliant certainement pendant quelques instants tout ce qui l'entourait faisant sourire doucement, presque tendrement, Merryl.

Elle décida alors de s'approcher, remontant la bretelle de sa sacoche avant de dévaler le petit monticule de terre ou elle se trouvait pour rejoindre les deux enfants. Elle prit soin d'annoncer sa venue en marchant un peu plus lourdement et souris lorsque les deux enfants se retournèrent vers elle, alertés par le bruit. Elle s'installa à côté de sa sœur et souris au petit garçon qui l'observait avec de grands yeux ronds.

Dans son for intérieur, Merryl ne put s'empêcher de grimacer devant son air surpris. Elle ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau ou presque à sa petite sœur, du moins, Lily lui ressemblait puisqu'elle était son ainée. Quand elle se regardait dans le miroir le matin dans la salle de bain, elle voyait Lily dans son reflet. Elles avaient les mêmes yeux, la même chevelure rousse flamboyante, les mêmes traits, seul leurs tailles respectives pouvaient les différencier un tant soit peu et encore, elles finiraient bien par faire la même taille un jour. Son apparence était bien différente de l'ancienne. Elle ne regrettait pas son surpoids et avait gardé ses yeux vert mais parfois, elle regrettait de ne plus ressembler à ses anciens parents. Merryl était presque soulagée de ne pas aller à Poudlard mais à Pelhisir, là-bas ne les compareraient pas constamment l'une à l'autre. Pourtant cela compliquait aussi grandement sa tâche de changer le futur et faire en sortes que sa sœur ne meurt pas assassinée par un mage noir sociopathe sur les bords.

\- Severus ! Tu connais déjà Tunie et voici mon autre grande-sœur, Merryl ! S'exclama joyeusement la petite rousse alors que le regard de son ami passait encore d'une des deux rousses à l'autre.

Il finit par hocher la tête pour simple salutation et Merryl ne lui en tint pas rigueur. Elle baissa le regard et fronça des sourcils en observant les genoux écorchés de sa sœur, d'autres petites éraflures et écorchures se trouvant sur ses jambes et sur ses mains. Elle observa alors Severus avant de se rendre compte que lui aussi portait des marques, dont une sur la joue qui était encore récente si elle en jugeait le sang encore frais.

\- Vous vous êtes vus tous les deux ? Vous vous êtes battus ou quoi ? S'exclama Merryl inquiète.

\- Mais noooon ! On a glissé par-là bas en voulant attraper quelque chose et on a roulé dans les ronces ! Ne t'inquiète pas ! Fit Lily en souriant.

Merryl fronça les sourcils et attrapa le kit de secours qui ne quittait pas sa sacoche lorsqu'elle allait au parc, sachant que sa sœur était imprudente et que les ampoules aux pieds n'étaient pas rares après une journée au parc. Elle aperçut du coin de l'œil le regard intéressé de Severus qui cherchait à savoir ce qu'elle faisait.

\- Donne-moi tes mains Lily, je vais les désinfecter ! Souffla-t-elle

Sa sœur se laissa faire docile lorsqu'elle désinfecta les petites plaies de ses mains et de ses jambes, grimaçant un peu pour celles de ses genoux qui nécessitait des pansements. Elle choisit les roses et se les mit elle-même tandis que Merryl s'installait à genoux devant Severus qui la regardait méfiant.

\- Aller ! Toi aussi tu ne vas pas rester dans cet état, donne-moi tes mains ! Exigea doucement Merryl.

Tandis qu'elle s'occupait de ses mains, Merryl ne put que s'apercevoir à quel point le petit garçon était maigre et méfiant et se désola de ne rien pouvoir faire à part être du côté de Lily quand celle-ci demandait à l'inviter le plus souvent possible à la maison. Elle leva une de ses mains vers la joue blessée quand elle remarqua le geste de recul instinctif de l'enfant et les prunelles noires qui fixaient le moindre de ses mouvements.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas vas, ça va un peu piquer mais cela ne fait pas mal ! Promis la petite fille en le regardant dans les yeux.

Il hocha légèrement la tête se laissant faire mais continuant à analyser ses mouvements alors qu'elle écartait un peu les cheveux qui étaient collés contre la petite plaie et la désinfectait avant de lui mettre un pansement blanc tout simple. Une fois finit, elle sourit aux deux enfants qui l'observait :

\- Voilà ! Vos blessures de guerre ne seront bientôt plus qu'un mauvais souvenir !

Elle se réinstalla à sa place, rangeant son kit et sortant son goûter à la place, partageant les petits gâteaux avec les deux enfants qui ne se firent pas prier.

Elle sortis son carnet et un crayon pendant qu'ils reprenaient leur conversation, dessinant et écrivant pour s'occuper. Elle s'était découvert un certain talent pour le dessin au fil de ces années. Son cerveau d'adulte s'était fermement ennuyé pendant longtemps et pendant une période, dessiner avait été sa seule activité qui lui procurait un réel défis sans être suspect venant d'une enfant si jeune. Ses parents et les autres adultes pensant simplement qu'elle avait cela dans le sang, ils n'y avaient pas prêté attention plus que cela. Depuis, elle y avait prit plaisirs et des qu'elle voulait s'isoler ou juste pour le plaisir, elle dessinait ce qu'elle voyait. Cette après-midi, sur l'une des pages vierges de son carnet se forma l'image de deux enfants en noir et blanc juste éclairés de quelques touches de couleurs et de volutes les entourant. Ceux-ci s'entremêlaient tendrement, personnifiant parfaitement le lien qui unissait les deux amis.

Merryl ne savait pas bien comment mais d'une certaines manière elle arrivait à percevoir la magie environnante qui enveloppait une personne ou une chose et c'était ce que ces volutes représentaient, la magie propre aux deux enfants. La magie, pour la petite rousse ressemblait à des volutes de couleurs et de textures différentes en fonction de la personne et des humeurs de celles-ci. Elle arrivait à percevoir si une personne lui mentait grâce à cela comme quand Lily mentait en disant que ce n'était pas elle qui avait fini les cookies. Les volutes de Lily étaient de couleurs rose avec des touches de bleu et de violet, celles de Severus par contre était d'une jolie couleur verte avec des reflets bleu en accord avec le bleu de Lily.

Merryl releva le regard de son dessin et regarda autour d'elle. Elle soupira en constatant qu'elle ne voyait pas ses propres volutes, elle ne saurait jamais de quelle couleur sa magie était à sa grande déception. Peut-être y avait-il d'autres personnes comme elle a Pelhisir, qui savaient voir la magie et pourraient lui dire à quoi ressemblait la sienne. Elle sourit en reprenant son dessin, stressée mais exaltée à l'idée de découvrir le monde la magie même s'il ne s'agissait pas de Poudlard. Elle pourrait toujours aller visiter le château en douce via un des passages secrets….oui ! C'est ce qu'elle ferait ! Et puis la surprise rendrait sûrement Lily heureuse, une fois que celle-ci serait à Poudlard, soit dans environs deux ans.


	3. Chapitre 3

Le matin du premier septembre arriva bien plus vite que ne le pensais Merryl, pourtant, elle fut levée et habillée très tôt. Le soleil ne s'était levé que très peu de temps avant elle et commençait déjà sa lente montée dans le ciel clair de cette fin du mois d'aout.

Assise sur son bureau, la petite rousse observait le bazar qui régnait en maître dans sa chambre. Ses deux valises étaient fermées sur son lit qui était déjà fait. Un grand sac à dos l'attendait près de sa porte et son placard était grand ouvert, en grande partie vidé de ses affaires qui étaient à présent empaquetées dans les valises. C'était le bazar mais en même temps la petite fille prit le temps de redécouvrir la chambre qui l'avait vu grandir pendant dix longues années. Il y avait des photos recouvrant une grande partie des murs et même du plafond, des dessins fait par Lily ou elle-même et quelques babioles fabriquées au fil des années par les trois filles Evans. Un porte-crayons papillon fabriqué par Lily, Un cadre photo en forme de lapin par Pétunia et tant d'autres, qu'elle avait reçu lors de ses anniversaires et Noël passés.

Sa bibliothèque était encore pleine à craquée puisqu'elle n'avait pas pu emporter tout ce qu'elle voulait, il y manquait seulement quelques ouvrages qui avaient sa préférence.

Elle ne disait pas Adieu à sa chambre d'enfant puisqu'elle reviendrait deux week-end par mois et pendant les vacances mais cela lui faisait tout de même bizarre. Faisant tourner la chaise de bureau sur laquelle elle se tenait, elle se redressa et attrapa son sac à dos en sortant de la chambre.

Faisant attention à ou elle posait les pieds, Merryl tenta de faire le moins de bruit possible en traversant le couloir puis en descendant les escaliers pour ne pas réveiller ses sœurs qui dormaient encore, leur rentrée scolaire se faisant le lendemain.

La petite fille laissa tomber son sac dans le couloir de l'entrée avant de s'engouffrer dans la pièce à vivre. Là, dans le coin salle à manger, était déjà installé de quoi prendre le petit déjeuner pour deux. Le grand bol à café de son père, sa tasse à chocolat chaud à elle, puisqu'elle n'aimait ni le café ni le thé et tout le nécessaire pour faire des toasts.

Elle s'installa sagement à sa place, commençant à grignoter un premier toast au beurre que son père avait déjà fait pour elle, sentant l'odeur du bacon et des œufs qui émanait depuis la petite cuisine.

Elle entendit le bruit de la vieille cafetière qui signalait que le café était prêt, celui de la poêle qui était déposée sans délicatesse dans l'évier puis les pas lourds mais dansant du père de famille.

L'homme ne tarda pas à apparaître depuis la cuisine, deux assiettes et la cafetière en main, dansant légèrement en fredonnant l'air d'une musique qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas.

Il déposa devant elle une assiette pleine d'œufs brouillés puis lui ébouriffa les cheveux avec son éternel sourire imprimer sur le visage. William Evans était de ce genre de personne à toujours avoir une raison d'être heureux et souriant, même dans les moments tristes.

\- Alors 'Ryll prête pour la grande aventure ? Tu as dit au revoir à tes sœurs et ta mère ?

\- Oui hier soir, je savais qu'elles dormiraient encore quand le moment serait venu !

L'homme rit doucement, le regard espiègle au-dessus de son bol donc de la vapeur s'échappait.

\- Il est vrai que ta mère et tes sœurs sont de vraies marmottes ! Si elles pouvaient, elles hiberneraient six mois par an minimum, heureusement que tu es là pour tenir compagnie à ton vieux père.

\- Tu t'ennuierais trop à boire ton café tout seul sinon papa ! Fit-elle en souriant de connivence.

\- Tu as raison ! Les vieux comme moi ont besoin de jeunes comme toi pour leurs rappeler à quoi rassemble un visage plein d'énergie.

Merryl observa son père entre deux bouchées. Ses cheveux roux flamboyaient toujours autant qu'avant si ce n'est que quelques mèches commençaient à s'obscurcir vers une teinte plus auburn, quelques cheveux gris commençant à se mêler aux boucles. Il avait également quelques rides aux coins des yeux et de la bouche, près de ses fossettes mais c'était des rides de joie comme l'homme aimait le dire.

\- Tu ne seras jamais vieux, papa !

L'homme reposa son bol et plissa les yeux, lui coulant un regard tendre avant de lui passer une de ses grandes mains sur l'une de ses joues puis dans ses cheveux.

\- Je compte sur toi pour être mon élixir de jouvence alors, ma belle !

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Le père et la fille étaient dans le coin salon, les bagages près de l'entrée lorsqu'une lumière émergea du miroir de la salle à manger et qu'une forme en sortis.

L'immense Molière Ouve en sortit rapidement, observant son environnement comme s'il vérifiait qu'il ne s'était pas trompé de miroir ce qui était peut-être le cas. Lorsqu'il vit les deux habitants de la maison, il leur sourit chaleureusement, puis vint serrer la main du père de Merryl.

\- Heureux d'enfin vous rencontrer en chair et en os monsieur Evans !

\- De même ! Vous n'aviez pas l'air si grand dans le miroir plaisanta le roux en souriant.

\- Bien ! Si tu es prête, enfant, nous allons pouvoir y aller...Avec le décalage horaire nous allons arriver dans les environs de onze heure du matin au Berceau. Fit le professeur.

Merryl remonta le sac à dos sur son dos, s'accrochant à ses bretelles tandis que l'homme l'examinait de haut en bas. Elle le regarda sortir une baguette magique de sa poche et faire disparaitre ses valises d'un mouvement vif. Elle était de couleur claire avec des motifs de plantes, Merryl la trouvait très belle.

\- Bien, tes affaires sont à présent à l'endroit où tu dormiras avec ta colocataire, viens !

Merryl salua une dernière fois son père en le prenant dans ses bras et en promettant de vite les joindres pour donner de ses nouvelles puis elle attrapa la grande main tannée qui lui était tendue et se laissa entrainer à travers le miroir.

Elle ne ressentit rien ou plutôt la sensation de la traversée lui faisait penser au moment où on traversait une cascade mais sans être trempé par la suite. Elle cligna alors des yeux, ne lâchant pas la main de l'homme alors qu'elle se retrouvais sans voix face au spectacle qui l'attendait.

Elle se trouvait à présent au centre d'une petite place qui ressemblais comme deux gouttes d'eau à une Agora de l'époque de la Grèce antique. Des colonnes de marbre blanc montant jusqu'aux cieux et se rejoignant en une coupole dont le toit était fait à partir d'une sorte de lierre fleuris qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Il y avait cinq grands miroirs encadrés et décorés de façons différentes, gardés par des sortes de petits postes de contrôles.

Le professeur l'entraina jusqu'au passage qui menait à l'extérieur et elle découvrit une grande place ou se tenait, en son centre, un brasero immense remplit de magie. Il était littéralement rempli et débordant de flammes ondulantes de couleurs changeante et indescriptibles. Merryl arrivait à discerner des formes à l'intérieur des flammes et sans savoir pourquoi, hypnotisée, elle sut qu'elle ne se brûlerait pas en touchant à celles-ci mais quelle pourrait s'y perdre irréversiblement.

Clignant des yeux, elle se concentra sur le reste du paysage alors que l'homme la laissait observer son environnement pour la première fois. Au-delà de la place immense se tenait une petite ville. Le sol était pavé de pierres de différentes couleurs alors que les maisons étaient toutes faites d'une sorte de torchis blanc lumineux. Les volets, portes et pergolas étaient colorés et les toitures recouvertes de plantes, allant du lierre comme pour la coupole, aux feuillages et fleurs exotiques aux yeux de la petite fille émerveillée. Elle ne savait plus où donner de la tête.

La coupole sous laquelle nous étions se nomme la place aux miroirs et nous sert de "gare", de lieu centralisé de transport vers toutes les îles et vers le monde extérieur à l'Archipel, commença le professeur sous le regard attentif de l'enfant. Le grand feu que tu as vu, juste là, est le cœur du Berceau, l'endroit où est apparus la magie pour la première fois en ce monde, il s'agit du cœur de son pouvoir si tu préfères et c'est ce qui a donné son nom à cette île qui est également le cœur de l'Archipel. Ici, c'est la ville comme tu peux le voir, nous avons de tout, boutiques, habitations, même un hôpital, le tout entièrement sorcier bien que de nombreuses créatures vivent également ici et ou viennent en pèlerinage pour voir le Berceau. Les bâtiments plus traditionnels en bois au fond sont les salles de cours et la salle du conseil des gardiens, bien que les cours soient le plus souvent pratiqués en extérieur, très peu sont théoriques. Et enfin ! La tour qui s'élève de l'autre côté, est la tour de la connaissance, il s'agit de la bibliothèque la mieux fournie en matière de magie au monde, elle fait notre fierté !

\- Je crois avoir tout retenus ! S'exclama l'enfant en souriant.

\- Tu entendras tout cela à nouveau en cours enfant, ne t'en fait pas ! Souffla l'homme clairement amusé. A présent je vais t'emmener là où tu résideras, tu feras ainsi connaissance avec ta colocataire et vous aurez le reste de la journée de libre.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps, à peine dix minutes pour qu'ils arrivent sur une plage, celle-ci semblait faire le tour de l'île, des pontons de bois partaient du sable et flottaient sur des kilomètres au-dessus de l'eau sans qu'ils ne soient rattachés au sol, sûrement grâce à la magie. Par moments ils déviaient et formaient des angles ou même des arrondis comme de toutes petites impasses.

Sur le côté des pontons étaient rattachées des dizaines de petites maisons sur pilotis comme l'avait décrit le professeur.

\- Celle où tu logeras à une vue sur Abysse la vieille, l'île de l'élément Eau, il arrivera donc que tu aperçoives par moment des bateaux ou même des créatures et des élémentaires. Je vais devoir te laisser t'installer, ta colocataire te feras visiter vous avez la journée de libre ! Nous sommes arrivés ! Si jamais tu as le moindre souci je serais à l'hôpital.

Il avait déjà disparu lorsqu'elle se retourna pour lui dire qu'elle ne savait pas où aller alors elle arpenta le ponton ou elle se trouvait et regarda les Boites aux lettres ou étaient inscrit les noms des personnes vivant dans chacune des maisonnettes. Le ponton bougeait légèrement sous ses pas, la forçant à se concentrer pour ne pas glisser et perdre l'équilibre, ce qui lui aurait assuré un plongeon direct dans l'eau.

Merryl trouva enfin sa maisonnette, il s'agissait de l'une de celles qui étaient les plus éloignées du sable. Elle ressemblait aux autres avec ses murs en bois vernis et le toit coloré. Merryl aperçue des gravures dans le bois ressortant entre les plantes qui entouraient le tout dans des pots en terre cuite.

Elle s'attarda sur la boite aux lettres ou était inscrit :

Ici vit :

Delacour Aimée et Evans Merryl

1ères Année

Mery se décida alors à aller toquer, La porte coulissa quelques secondes plus tard sur une fillette qui devait avoir son âge, elle avait de longues boucles d'un brun doux et de grands yeux bleu qui accentuaient ses traits délicats. Elles restèrent un moment à se regarder un peu gênées quand la fille, qui devait s'appeler Aimée ouvrit la porte en grand et lui sourit.

\- Bonjour, tu dois être Merryl ?

\- Oui, et toi Aimée ?

Celle-ci sourit encore plus et l'invita à entrer. La pièce était plus grande que l'extérieur ne le laissait penser, circulaire, elle contenait un escalier à gauche qui menait à une mezzanine, une petite kitchenette avec un Evier et ce qui ressemblait à un Frigidaire et au fond, juste devant l'ouverture qui menait sûrement à une petite terrasse, une table basse ronde entourée de fauteuils.

Il y avait également une porte qui menait à la salle de bain, c'était très chaleureux grâce aux rideaux et aux motifs qui bougeaient sur les murs, Merryl se surpris à s'y plaire immédiatement.

C'est plus tard, sur la terrasse qui était entièrement coupée de la vue des autres maisonnettes par des grands voiles, que les deux fillettes firent connaissances, assises à la table basse, qu'elles avaient sortis de la cabane.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Le soleil se levait vraiment tôt sur l'archipel mais ce n'est pas la lumière du jour qui réveilla Merryl en premier. Aimée, sa colocataire, s'était réveillée tôt, tentant de descendre de la mezzanine alors qu'elle n'avait pas encore l'esprit clair. S'en était suivi une suite interminable de bruits et de craquements alors qu'elle dévalait les escaliers et s'écrasait au sol. Heureusement elle n'avait rien mais cela fit bien rire la rousse.

Lorsque se levant en vitesse pour voir si sa colocataire avait rendu l'âme, elle l'avait retrouvée en bas des escaliers, rampant vers la salle de bain.

Merryl avait alors inspecté la pièce du regard, apercevant un panier en osier qui n'était pas là la veille, elle l'ouvrit et y trouva tout ce qui constituait un petit-déjeuner pour deux, du moins elle l'imaginait puisqu'il y avait des fruits, des yaourts, de quoi de quoi se faire des tartines et une grande bouteille de jus de fruit qu'elle s'empressa de mettre dans ce qui leurs servaient de frigo. Elle avait découvert la veille qu'il s'agissait simplement d'un placard que des runes gardaient au frais.

C'est seulement après s'être habillée et coiffée qu'elle rejoignit Aimée pour petit-déjeuner, celle-ci s'étant rendu présentable pendant son petit séjour à la salle de bain.

\- Tu as vu ? Il y avait un papier dans le panier !

\- Hein ? Ah non pas vu, j'étais trop occupée à me demander quand était apparu ce panier figure toi !

\- Justement ! Le papier disait que le petit-déjeuner était livré tous les matins par les esprits de l'île, ils n'utilisent pas d'elfes de maison ici ! On a rendez-vous à 7h au Berceau.

\- Euh…. Mais il est quelle heure, là ? Demanda Mery.

Les deux jeunes filles se regardèrent et relevèrent la tête vers l'horloge en même temps. D'un même mouvement elles attrapèrent leurs affaires et déguerpirent de leur maisonnette et partirent en direction du Berceau si elles ne voulaient pas être en retard dès le premier jour.

La route vers le Berceau n'était pas si longue en courant mais comme elles n'avaient pas l'habitude, c'est essoufflés qu'elles arrivèrent sur la place ou se tenaient déjà de nombreux enfants de leur âge.

\- Tu ne trouves pas que l'on n'est pas nombreux ? Souffla Merryl à la brune.

\- Si, mais en même temps il ne doit pas y avoir tant de Sorciers Élémentaires que cela, j'ai entendu dire qu'il n'y avait que deux ou trois né de moldus comme toi à être choisis par le Berceau et comme les sorciers ne sont pas nombreux dans le monde de manière générale j'imagine que c'est normal !

Mery allait répliquer lorsque des adultes apparurent sur la petite estrade, qu'elle n'avait pas encore remarqué.

Il y avait une femme et deux hommes. La femme était d'une grande beauté, elle avait la peau la plus claire que Merrill ait jamais vu, deux grands yeux mordorés et une chevelure si noire qu'il en ressortait des reflets violets. Les deux hommes eux étaient identiques : peau café au lait et cheveux et yeux bruns.

\- Bienvenue enfants de Magia ! Je suis le Professeur Sitara Anney ! S'exclama la femme, si vous êtes ici, c'est que votre nom a été tiré par la source. Aujourd'hui vous allez recevoir vos emplois du temps ! Ceux si seront aménagés selon la plage horaire de : sept heures à onze heures puis seize heures à vingt heures en raison de la chaleur peu propice à l'effort qu'il fait aux heures ou le soleil est le plus haut ! Vous serez repartis en groupes de cinq, sous les ordres d'un professeur référent, ce qui permettra de mieux pouvoir vous apprendre tout ce qui vous seras nécessaire lors de ces huit prochaines années.

Lorsqu'elle claqua des mains des silhouettes vaporeuses apparurent dans la foule d'enfants, flottant au-dessus du sol, elles distribuèrent des feuilles à chacun.

Lorsqu'elle eut les siens elle remercia l'esprit qui se mit à lui sourire ou du moins ce qui ressemblait à un sourire de son avis.

Elle venait de recevoir un plan de l'île et un emploi du temps. Il y avait son nom et prénom, sa classe et le nom de ce qui devait être son professeur référent. Puis venait les plages horaires : elle aperçue des intitulés comme Corps et esprit et d'autres mais elle ne savait pas du tout à quelles matières elles pourraient correspondre.

\- Bien ! Vous allez être conduits par les esprits à vos professeurs référents ! C'est partis ! S'exclamât le professeur Anney.

Aussitôt les esprits qui n'avaient pas disparus s'approchèrent des enfants, Merryl en suivi un qui, bien que trop transparent pour bien le distinguer ressemblai à un homme portant un masque ancien, il lui tenait la main et bien qu'elle ne sentît pas sa main, elle perçut une légère sensation de chaleur.

Elle arriva bien vite vers un homme qui avait tout l'air d'être un fan de reggae ! Il avait le teint très bronzé, de longues dreadlocks sombres, bien que parsemées de gris, qui lui retombaient jusqu'au creux des reins et des yeux d'un bleu aussi clair que le ciel. Il portait seulement un short de plage hawaïen, des tongs et une chemise ouverte. Il avait tout d'un baba cool comme aurait dit son père.

Il semblait également incapable de se départir de son grand sourire et celui-ci s'agrandit lorsqu'elle arriva devant lui et que quatre autres enfants arrivèrent également.

\- Aloha Muchachos ! S'exclama-t-il avant de baisser soudainement la voix, Aller, suivez-moi, on va trouver un endroit loin des yeux et des oreilles !

Mery ne put s'empêcher de se demander comment ils allaient faire pour être discrets quand, le prof se mit à sautiller dans une direction tout en leurs criant de le suivre. Elle s'exécuta tout de même, elle n'allait pas remettre en question les méthodes éducatives de ce prof dès le premier jour.

Il les fit s'installer sur une plage non loin des premières maisonnettes et c'est en cercle, assis dans le sable, qu'elle s'autorisa à observer ceux qui seraient ses futurs camarades pour huit ans. Heureusement il y avait Aimée avec elle, donc elle n'était pas totalement perdue.

\- Je me présente : Cornel et pas de Monsieur hein ! J'aurais l'impression d'être vieux, bien vous allez pouvoir vous présenter mais j'ai une seule règle très importante à vous soumettre ! Dit-il tout d'un coup sérieux avant d'ajouter : Ici, c'est votre maison ! Votre nouvelle famille ! Donc après ces présentations je ne veux plus entendre vos noms de famille ! Vous êtes des enfants de Pelhisir ! Capiche ?

Les enfants se mirent tous à hocher la tête face à cette règle étrange puis il se remit à parler :

\- Bien ! Très bien, alors Prénoms, Noms et d'où vous venez et si vous avez des frères et sœurs, Op ! Honneur aux dames ! Huuuum comme vous êtes deux ce seras ….. plouf plouf plouf...

Est-ce qu'il allait vraiment décider de cela en jouant à plouf plouf plouf ? Se demanda-t-elle, Et effectivement, l'homme ferma les yeux et fit voyager son doigt entre Aimée et elle plusieurs fois avant qu'il ne s'arrête sur la française, alors seulement il rouvrit les yeux son grand sourire toujours sur son visage.

\- Euh... et bien Bonjour à tous, Je suis Aimée Delacour, je viens de Paris en France et j'ai un grand-frère : Aristote, qui est en sixième année à Bourg-Vivant.

Merryl se demandait bien ce que pouvait être Bourg-Vivant quand elle s'aperçu que tous les regards étaient tournés vers elle.

\- À toi de te présenter Miss, fit le professeur en la fixant, son visage callé entre ses mains.


	4. Chapitre 4

Merryl se trouvait à table avec ses quatre camarades. Coéquipiers ? Co-prisonniers ? Elle ne savait pas mais elle était à table avec Aimée Delacour, qui était sa colocataire et sa première connaissance sur l'archipel, Anan Addington, qui était Britannique tout comme elle mais qui venait du pays de Galles, de Bolin Mao, un petit garçon au visage de porcelaine qui était d'origine Japonaise et Vassilios Orologas qui préférait être appeler Vassili. Ce dernier avait toujours vécu sur l'archipel, sa famille entière étant constituée de sorciers élémentaires, ses ancêtres avaient quitté la Grèce il y a de cela trois générations et depuis les Oroglogas comptaient parmi les familles résidentes à l'année comme tant d'autres.

Ils avaient passé la matinée à faire connaissance et à échanger sur leurs familles respectives mais également sur ce qu'ils savaient déjà sur la magie. Merryl ne pouvait pas développer de trop ses connaissances, cela pourrait passer pour étrange étant donné qu'elle était née de moldus et qu'elle n'était pas censée abriter en elle l'esprit d'une adulte ayant connaissance du monde sorcier britannique via une série de livres. Elle ne voulait pas finir dans un asile psychiatrique ou même étudié comme un cobaye dans un centre de recherches. Elle avait surtout écouté jusque-là et ce n'était pas plus mal.

Sous la surveillance et les conseils de Cornel Horrick, leur tuteur ou leur Shishou comme disait Bolin. Le titre avait été adopté par tout le monde et même Cornel se vantait d'être leur Shishou Rasta à présent. Ils attendaient d'ailleurs depuis un bon moment, le Shishou leur ayant promis une grosse surprise pour le reste de la journée. Merryl se demandait bien ce qu'ils attendaient ou plutôt qui ! Quand un groupe plutôt bruyant d'élèves plus âgés vint dans leur direction. La petite rousse les observa, curieuse, quand Aimée sauta sur ses pieds avant de se jeter sur un des grands garçons qui arrivaient.

Il était Grand, large d'épaule et habillé de façon plutôt distinguée malgré que cela soit des vêtements estivaux. Merryl y reconnus directement une touche française avant d'entendre l'accent du fameux inconnu.

Elle observa alors les autres, remarquant qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule fille dans leur groupe avant que le Shishou ne prenne la parole.

\- Aimée lâche ton frère veux tu ? Les plus jeunes allez-vous mettre de ce côté et les moins jeunes de l'autre, vous allez vous présenter ! Fit l'homme en prenant les commandes de la situation, Bien, les enfants, j'ai fait venir vos ainés pour qu'ils puissent vous présenter ce qu'ils font, les matières mais également vous montrer ce qu'ils savent faire et que vous pourrez faire un jour ! Commençons par les dames !

Ils s'étaient tous installés au sol en cercle et toute l'attention se porta alors sur une très belle fille, pardon presque une femme se dit Merryl. La petite rousse aperçue immédiatement l'air de famille entre elle et Bolin. Elle portait un kimono dans les tons rouges et sables avec quelques dorures, le teint de porcelaine, les cheveux sombres, comme son petit frère mais il y avait une certaine dureté qui transparaissait de son visage.

\- Je me nomme Gaömei Maö, Je suis la grande sœur de Bolin et suis une élémentaire du feu, je suis actuellement en apprentissage au temple du soleil, en 5ème année, sous les ordres du Gardien de Tertre en Feu, Maître Hiro Huan et espère devenir Dragonnier. Fit-elle d'une voix sèche mais attentive au moindres des mouvements des plus jeunes.

\- Bien... passons aux garçons, merci Gaömei, Alekos à ton tour ! S'exclama Cornel, surprenant les enfants qui étaient tous attentif aux paroles de la jeune japonaise.

Cette fois ce fut le plus âgés des garçons qui prit la parole, il avait le teint tanné, les traits du visage le faisant ressembler à une de ces statues représentant les esthètes grecs de l'antiquité se dit Merryl. Il avait les cheveux coupés à ras sombres et les yeux aussi sombres que ceux de Vassili, cela devait être son frère Ainé. Celui-ci sourit doucement et fit doucement :

\- Je vais présenter mes frères avec moi pour aller plus vite ! Je suis Alekos Orologas, Ainé de la famille, j'ai seize ans et suis donc en septième et avant dernière année d'étude à l'académie. Mon élément est la terre et d'ici deux ans je souhaiterais devenir Magizoologiste dans la réserve de Bourg-Vivant. Mes frères dans l'ordre sont : Acamas, quinze ans, élément feu dans le même groupe que Gaömei, Pantelis douze ans qui fait son tour des îles et n'aura son élément qu'en fin d'année, Vassili que vous connaissez déjà et nous avons deux jeunes sœurs : Rheia et Amynta.

Merryl réussit à différencier les différents frères en se callant sur leurs coupes de cheveux, autrement ils étaient identiques. Alekos avait une coupe militaire, Acamas les cheveux en pétard et Pantelis un chignon de danseuse étoile. Vint ensuite Freeman et Thorin qui étaient les frères d'Anan, respectivement quatorze et douze ans, Freeman étant de l'élément terre et Thorin non défini comme Pantelis. Aristote qui fut le dernier à passer était le grand-frère d'Aimée et l'héritier de la famille Delacour, les derniers descendant de la branche sorcière des Bourbon de France. Selon Aimée, il était fiancé à une vélane du nom d'Apolline Montrose, ce qui confortait Merryl dans le fait qu'elle se trouvait bel et bien dans le monde de Harry Potter si elle avait encore pu avoir un infime doute.

L'après-midi venant, les plus âgés les accompagnèrent à la conciergerie, lieu où ils recevraient leurs emplois du temps, leurs badges, et autres affaires utiles pour leurs études. La conciergerie se trouvait dans le bâtiment principal servant pour les cours. Il n'y avait personne signe que les trois autres groupes était déjà passés ou pas encore selon le nombre de frères et sœurs de chaque enfant qui auraient à se présenter. L'intérieur, quand ils arrivèrent, était bien moins petit que Merryl le pensait. Elle avait peur qu'ils se retrouvent entassés les uns sur les autres mais la pièce faisait la taille de la grande salle de Poudlard ou du moins de l'idée qu'elle s'en faisait. Elle était remplie d'étagères montant jusqu'au plafond, formant un labyrinthe de chemin ou il fallait se faufiler. Les étagères étaient remplies de rouleaux, d'objets et de baguettes magiques ce qui émerveilla Merryl et ses amis.

Seul au milieu de la pièce se tenait un bureau ressemblant au comptoir d'un musée qui était recouvert de bazar en tout genre. Un homme se trouvait derrière à ronfler, sa tête manquant de faire se renverser une pile de dossiers à chaque fois qu'elle penchait sur la main de l'homme.

Merryl se prit à penser qu'il ressemblait à un savant fou avec ses cheveux en pétard poivre et sel et des cernes qui prenaient toute la place sur les joues de l'homme.

Leur Shishou s'avança vers le comptoir et tira sur un dossier qui se trouvait sous le coude retenant la tête de l'homme qui manqua de tomber à la renverse en se réveillant.

\- Cornel vile gamin ! N'as-tu donc aucun respect pour les anciens à ton âge ? S'exclama l'homme à la peau parcheminée par l'âge.

\- Ouai ouai, heureux de te voir aussi Gévaudan ! Marmonna le professeur avant de reprendre en se tournant vers ses élèves : Je vous présente Hercules Gévaudan, le concierge de l'Archipel, il est en charge du matériel mais également des objets perdus entre-autres...ne vous fiez pas à son allure, cet homme est fourbe, cinglé et très vieux ! Ne venez jamais ici seul auquel cas vous ne ressortiriez pas d'ici vivant ! Ce monsieur à 239 ans et est un Loup garou qui contrôle sa bête ! Un peu comme Fenrir Greyback si vous connaissez mais en pire car sain d'esprit...enfin...c'est une question de point de vue puisque selon moi, quelqu'un qui mange des humains ne peux être sain d'esprit.

\- Gévaudan...comme la bête...marmonna Aimée avec un soupçon de peur dans la voix.

L'homme sembla se redresser d'un coup et darda ses pupilles dorées vers la troupe d'enfants. Les plus âgés se postèrent devant eux en barrière de protection a cas ou l'homme attaquerait.

\- Ne vous en faites pas...il a été maudit et ne peux sortir de cette pièce et quand bien même il attaquerait, il ne peut rien contre moi, les rassura le professeur.

\- Alooors...tu ne m'as pas amené de quoi grignoter, Cornel ? Que de déception...fit la créature avec un sourire carnassier.

\- Contente-toi de leurs donner le matériel habituel et de leurs trouver des baguettes magiques adaptées vieux fou ! Fit Cornel le visage sérieux tout d'un coup.

L'homme se releva, gardant le professeur à vue et commença à fouiller dans ses étagères, il en ressortit avec deux grandes boites, qu'un homme ordinaire n'aurait pas dû pouvoir porter à bout de bras. Merryl aperçue alors des griffes au bout des doigts de l'homme et ne put s'empêcher de se cacher un peu plus derrière le massif Alekos Orologas qui surveillait la bête d'un regard dur.

\- Pour les baguettes, ces petites douceurs vont devoir approcher … susurra l'homme.

\- Aller venez ! Il ne peut rien vous faire !

Les cinq premières années avancèrent, escortés par leurs ainés de quatorze ans : Gaomei, Freeman, Acamas et Aristote qui se tenaient prêts au cas où. Alekos dû pousser Merryl pour qu'elle avance et qui sourit doucement pour la rassurer même si cela ne fonctionna que peu, qui aurait envie de s'approcher d'un monstre pareil ?

\- Bien...un par un, vous ferez couler une goutte de sang et une baguette seras attirée jusque sur ce promontoire, vous la prendrez et partirez loin de ma vue mes petites gourmandises fit le loup d'un ton morne et déçu.

Vassilios passa en premier entouré du professeur et d'un de ses frères. Il leva la main et laissa couler une goutte de son sang. Lh'omme loup regarda, avide le sang être absorbé par la pierre puis les étagères se mirent à briller. Une baguette de bois clair apparus alors sur le promontoire et le loup s'exclama :

\- Frêne : entêté comme son propriétaire, très fidèle et ne fonctionne que très faiblement avec un autre sorcier que le sien. Cheveux de vélane ce qui n'arrange rien à son caractère.

Le suivant fut Anan et le même processus se reproduisit bien que cette fois l'homme le fixa longuement :

\- Tu mourras jeune, pauvre petit...ricana la bête avant de se reprendre sous le regard de reproche du professeur et des deux frères du petit blond, Cèdre : Synonyme de force de caractère et de loyauté, Plume de Phénix.

Anan revint vers le groupe déboussolé et Merryl lui jeta un regard inquiet avant de questionner du regard Alekos qui ne l'avait pas lâchée.

\- Gévaudan a le don de voyance...ses prémonitions ne sont que très rarement fausse mais ...il à surement dit cela pour faire peur à ton ami tu sais, lui chuchota-t-il alors que Bolin passait à son tour sans qu'aucuns soucis ne se manifeste. Sa baguette était en bois de Sorbier et en poil de Kitsune, ce qui sembla rendre très fière sa sœur qui l'accompagnait. Puis vint Aimée suivie de son frère. Encore une fois le loup ne dit rien de particulier et elle revint avec une baguette en Chêne rouge et épine du monstre du fleuve blanc.

Merryl avala difficilement sa salive avant de suivre l'ainé des Orologas qui lui tenait la main en signe de réconfort. Elle était la seule à ne pas être accompagnée par un membre de sa famille et le monstre sembla s'en rendre compte, il sourit ironiquement avant de la laisser faire couler son sang.

La perle rouge toucha à peine la pierre que le monstre se figea en la regardant, le regard voilé :

\- "L'enfant à la chevelure de feu qui n'aurait pas dû être, Viendras du monde moldu. Elle annoncera l'arrivée de celui qui mourra pour renaître. L'eau, la terre, l'air et le feu combattrons pour sauver Magia mais le dernier mot reviendra à la mère de celui qui n'est pas encore né." Fit le loup sous les regards inquiets et ou surprise de l'assistance. Hum ? Oh bah m*rde !

Le loup attrapa à baguette qui venait d'apparaître sur le promontoire et la tendis à Merryl

\- Aulne : bois très rigide qui aime les sorciers au tempérament opposé au sien, très bien adapté aux sortilèges informulés et crin de sombral ! Fichez le camp maintenant puisque je n'ai pas le droit de vous manger ! Vous allez me donner la poisse avec vos destinées pourries ! S'exclama la bête avant de se réinstaller sur son siège et de se réendormir.

Là, le professeur fit signe à deux des frères Orologas de prendre les caisses et ils firent sortir tout le monde de la conciergerie. Merryl retrouva l'air et le soleil de l'extérieur avec ravissement et soulagement. Elle savait que cette prédiction resterait inscrite dans son esprit à tout jamais et qu'elle en ferait surement des cauchemars pendant un temps mais elle ne voulait plus y penser même si c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Elle suivie le groupe jusque a plage ou ils se réinstallèrent tour du brasero qui ne s'était pas éteint.

\- Bien, désolé de vous avoir fait subir cette visite les enfants mais d'un c'était obligatoire pour avoir vos baguettes et d'une autre cela vous aura permis de comprendre que tout n'est pas tout doux tout rose, même dans le monde magique ! De nombreux danger vous attendent si vous n'êtes pas préparés comme il le faut et Magia seule sait ce qui vous attend ! C'est pour cela que les nombreux apprentissages que vous allez recevoir et écouter ce que vous disent tous les maîtres élémentaires est d'une importance capitale ! Nous allons faire de vous des sorciers élémentaires puissants et le pouvoir à toujours un prix ! Ici, celui du dur labeur ! Je ne dis pas cela pour vous faire peur ou vous ennuyer et je suis plutôt cool comme Shishou mais je vais faire de vous des personnes respectables et capable de se protéger et de protéger vos proches alors soyez réceptifs et vous pourrez passer toutes ces années à apprendre en vous amusant !

\- Oui Shishou ! S'exclamèrent les cinq première année ensemble.

L'homme comme les élèves plus âgés sourirent de concert et ils commencèrent à déballer le matériel, distribuant un miroir, et un badge à chacun.

\- Bien, ces miroirs fonctionnent comme des miroirs communiquant mais vous pouvez discuter avec n'importe quelle personne dont vous avez le code de runes ! Si vous inscrivez ces runes sur un autres miroir par exemple vous pourrez également connecter votre miroir à celui du salon de votre famille pour rester en contact avec eux, je vous apprendrais comment faire, notamment pour ceux qui viennent de l'extérieur ! En faisant glisser un doigt dessus vous aurez des icones qui apparaitrons ! Dont la fonction communication, votre emploi du temps qui changeras très peu, un plan de l'archipel pour ne pas vous perdre et une fonction carte mémoire qui contiendras les fiches de tous vos cours, et un bloc note. Dans un premier temps nous allons enregistrer mon code de runes ainsi que les vôtres et ceux de vos ainés dans vos miroirs puis nous parlerons de vos cours ! Cela vous va ? Expliqua le professeur.

Merryl observa attentivement son miroir. Il faisait à peu près la taille de la paume de sa main et selon les explications de leur Shishou puis des Ainés qui les aidèrent, ressemblait énormément à un Smartphone. La petite rousse se sentit sourire, heureuse de retrouver un semblant de modernisme alors qu'elle pensait devoir dire adieu à tout cela avant de les retrouver des années plus tard ! Elle se prit au jeu et fit bien attention à inscrire correctement les codes de runes de chaque personne qui le lui proposait, elle se demandait si elle pourrait en offrir un à Lily pour pouvoir avoir de ses nouvelles, une fois que sa petite sœur serait à Poudlard, en plus de celui de la salle à manger qu'elle connecterait dès qu'elle rentrerait pour son premier week-end à la maison.

Ayant finis rapidement de fait de son habitude à manipuler un outil tactile comme celui-ci, merci son ancienne vie, elle jeta un coup d'œil aux fiches de cours, y trouvant déjà quelques petites légendes de l'archipel, un résumé d'un futur cours d'histoire sur la naissance de la magie et un descriptif des îles et des éléments. Ce n'était pas grand-chose mais elle savait déjà qu'elle passerait des heures et des heures à lire ces fiches au fur et à mesure qu'elle les recevrait. Il y avait même un bestiaire et un dictionnaire des plantes magiques ou non, vide pour l'instant mais elle avait vraiment hâte de découvrir tout cela ! Elle avait du travail pour rattraper les connaissances de bases que ses amis avaient déjà grâce à leurs familles et elle n'aimait pas l'idée d'être ignorante donc elle s'en fit un défi ! Elle ne serait pas la meilleure mais pas le plus ignorante non plus. En plus tout ce monde avait l'air si intéressant que cela ne serait pas bien difficile !

\- N'oubliez pas ! Ne perdez pas vos badges, ils sont votre moyen de passer les barrières magiques et d'emprunter les transports via miroirs, ils sont connectés à votre magie et votre sang donc normalement personne ne peut vous les voler mais soyez soigneux, pareil pour vos miroirs ! Pour ce qui est de vos familles, vous avez le droit à un miroirs en plus pour communiquer pas plus ! Il faut une dérogation spéciale que seul le conseil des gardiens peut octroyer et ils ne le font que pour des raisons précises et valables !

Merryl cacha sa déception, elle ne pourrait pas en offrir un à sa sœur mais qu'à cela ne tienne, elle trouverait un autre moyen !


End file.
